


100 ways to say I love you - #2

by amorshownu



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), A.C.E (kpop), BIGSTAR (Band), UNB (Band), UNB (KPOP)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, artist!feeldog, being domestic, cute boyfriends, mostly yoochan but there's some very cute feelchan at the end, musician!yoochan, yoochan centered fic cause i'm a sucker for back stories and cute messed up in love boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/pseuds/amorshownu
Summary: Yoochan can't sleep so he goes for a drive, meets an unexpected character and ends up buying a sappy gift for Gwangsuk.Short feelchan drabble based on "100 ways to say 'I love you'"16. It reminded me of you





	100 ways to say I love you - #2

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't expect to write another work in the series so quick but i'm a sucker for feelchan. unb is disbanding soon so have this cute bit of fluff to make you happy! thanks for reading ♡
> 
> the next one might be wowkwan but i'm not sure if they fit the prompt, we'll see. anygays help is always welcomed since i'm very indecisive so feel free to drop a number from 1 to 99, that's not 2, 16 or 17 lol 
> 
> important side note: english is not my first language and this is unbetad so all mistake are mine!

**_2.30 am_ **

**_3.45 am_ **

**_4.10 am_ **

 

Yoochan sighed wearily. Was the clock mocking him? Everytime he tossed and turned in bed, the blocky numbers stared back at him. Tossing the patterned cotton sheet aside, he stood and stretched with a groan. The 36 hours he’d gone without sleeping were starting to catch up to his body and he felt a heaviness in his bones yet he couldn’t shut off his brain and sleep. Yoochan walked to his closet and grabbed his burgundy cardigan, putting it over his shirt. If he couldn’t sleep, he might as well be productive and work on his newest song. Slipping on his shoes, Yoochan grabbed his wallet, phone and keys before leaving his apartment. Technically it was his brother’s apartment but he never came around anymore. He stood outside his car for a moment and checked his phone, only to see the group chat was quiet so the guys were probably asleep or busy, it was almost 4.30 in the morning after all. 

In the car, Yoochan turned on the heater before picking a song from his calmest playlist before starting the drive to his studio which was on the other side of town.

Yoochan didn’t used to have trouble falling asleep. His insomnia began shortly after his dad passed away. His older brother, Yunho, tried everything to help him sleep but the only thing that worked was going out for a drive at night. Yoochan glances at the empty passenger seat and smiles softly, remembering all the times he curled up there with a warm blanket watching Yunho drive. Most night they drove with some soft music in the background, but there were nights were Yunho would excitedly recount his day or telling him about his classes or his friends, but that’s in the past now Yoochan drives by himself either to the studio or aimlessly as the hours pass by. 

Singing along with the radio, Yoochan merged into a different lane and turned left unto one of the streets that led to the studio. During the day, this street was bustling with people walking in and out of shops but now it was empty- or so it seemed. Yoochan squinted, as a figure struggled to unload things from a car parked near the sidewalk. Driving closer, he could see an old man struggling to unload two blank paint easels and what looked like a few bags of paint supplies from the back of his car. Making sure there was no one behind him, Yoochan pulled up near the man’s car. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was almost 5 in the morning which the other stores were hours away from opening. Yoochan turned off the car, catching the man’s attention and got out with a smile. 

 

“Would you like some help, sir?” The man smiled at Yoochan and shook his head.

“I don’t wanna keep you from anything important. At this hour, I’m sure you were on your way somewhere, kid.” Yoochan raised his hands in surrender with a chuckle before shaking his head.

“Quite the opposite actually.”

“If you insist, then be my guest.” The man grumbled pointing at the paint easels. With a groan, Yoochan leaned down and picked the up. “You live around here, kid?”

“Feel free to call me Yoochan, sir. I live on the other side of town, I was on my way to the studio when I saw you.” Yoochan explained with a chuckle. The dropped the supplies inside an artsy looking store and went back to the car. The old man passed him three gym bags filled with what looked like paint and some brushes before he finally spoke again.

“You kids have too much energy, nowadays. When I was young, I went to bed by 7pm and woke up at 4am to help my dad around the house before school. I was always exhausted, yet look at you lot always up and about at all hours of the day! It’s stupid, go home and cuddle up with your girl and sleep some more hours.” Yoochan nodded with an amused smile. Not only had he been awake for three days straight, he had no girl nor would he ever. For a second, he actually considered telling the man that but he knew better.

“It’s just the caffeine and the pills, man.” Yoochan stated earning a grunt from the man.

“Drop those there, I can organize them later.” He replied pointing to an empty space on the floor by the easels. Yoochan did as he was told then glanced around the store. It looked like an art supplies depot that carried crafts and judging by the tables in the back, it was all made there. Paintings decorated every inch of the walls and he smiled picturing Gwangsuk running around the store taking it all in. Loud, bright and brilliant Gwangsuk, whom Yoochan misses but it’s probably asleep. Gwangsuk who loves including him in everything related to his art and who randomly calls saying ‘pick me up, we’re going sightseeing’ and he makes Yoochan drive around town excitedly pointing out art pieces and graffitis and telling him all about their history.

“You better get going, kid. I’ve kept you enough so go.” Yoochan nods with a chuckle and turns to leave when something stops him. A leather bound sketch pad with a single ‘G’ etched on the bottom right corner in intricate and beautiful detail. “My wife made that.” The old man grumbled, noticing as Yoochan’s fingers traced the ‘G’.

“It’s gorgeous.” Yoochan told him unable to look away.

“Yeah, but most people drop it when they noticed the letter at corner. They always ask if we had more but that’s the only one left, she actually made the whole alphabet for an event once- they all sold out except that one.”

“I have a friend who would love this, to be honest. How much is it?” Yoochan looks up to meet the old man’s eyes and smiles. The man hums, stroking his chin as he mutters under his breath.

“Just gimme five bucks for it. It’s worth more than that but not everyone would’ve stopped to help an old man like me so let’s do that.” Yoochan smiles, bashfully as he passes the man the five bucks and grabs the journal.

“Is it okay with you if I come back later with a friend?”

“Do whatever you want, just don’t expect any more discounts.” Yoochan laughs and nods.

“Thank you, sir. See you around.”

“Marcus, my name’s Marcus, not sir, okay?” Yoochan laughs again and waves him goodbye before leaving the store.

 

Back in the car, Yoochan took a picture of the journal and sent it to Gwangsuk hoping the other would see it when he woke up. 

Yoochan was almost to the studio, when he got a text from Gwangsuk asking to drop by if he could made him smile. Gwangsuk’s complex was very family oriented unlike Yoochan’s and there were a few toys thrown around the garden and as he walked the hallways Yoochan could hear families going about their morning routine. Instead of pressing, the buzzer Yoochan opted for knocking and waited for Gwangsuk to answer the door holding the journal in his hands. Yoochan couldn’t help but chuckle when Gwangsuk opened the door in his pyjamas, his big ass glasses and his toothbrush. 

“I made coffee for you.” Gwangsuk told him as a greeting before disappearing down the hall. Yoochan shook his head with fondness as he closed the door, slipped off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen. Leaving the journal on the kitchen table, Yoochan grabbed one of the coffee mugs and sat down waiting for Gwangsuk to comeback. “Did you sleep?” Gwangsuk asked, ruffling his hair as he walked by his seat to grab his coffee. 

“Like an hour or something.” Yoochan lied.

“Stay here tonight, since it helps sometimes.”

“Okay.” Yoochan replied, silently enjoying his coffee.

“What’s this?” Gwangsuk asked, finally noticing the journal. 

“I helped some old man move some stuff into his store and I saw that inside.” 

“Is it for me?” Gwangsuk asked him with a bright smile.

“Yeah, it reminded me of you. I know how you’re always whining about how sketch pads won’t fit in your bag so I wanted you to have that.”

“You sappy son of a bitch!” Gwangsuk exclaimed happily, hitting with Yoochan’s shoulder softly with the journal.

“You know what, give it back, I’ll sell it for thrice the value.”

“No, you got it for me cause you love me, miss me and I’m always on your mind.” Gwangsuk told in a sing-song tone.

“I could try selling it to Hojung, he’d like it…” Yoochan wondered before Gwangsuk stole his coffee mug and sat on his lap facing him. His hands squished Yoochan’s cheeks together making him looking like an angry shiba puppy and spoke softly.

“I love the journal. Thank you for thinking of me, Yoochan.” Yoochan grumbled unhappily blushing as the other kept cooing and placing kisses on his lips, cheeks and nose.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you guys enjoyed it ♡
> 
> '100 ways to say I love you' source: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-yo


End file.
